Lazos de Recuerdos
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Universo Alterno de One Piece, parejas: ZoroxRobin, SanjixVivi y NamixLuffy. De Fin a Principio...¡denle una oportunidad y dejen reviews!¡cap 4, UP!
1. Prólogo

**Lazos de Recuerdos**

_**.Prólogo.**_

Sanji se encontraba sentado en una silla, frente a una ventana abierta, con el humo de su cigarrillo rodeando su cabeza y , mientras, un hilo de aquel humo molesto circulaba por cerca de la ventana, suspiro, dejando salir aun mas el humo que expiraba con aquel perjudicial objeto. Pensaba, tanto pensaba en lo que ya había pasado y en lo que todavía no, en que se podría cambiar, en que podría arreglarse o perdonarse, en tantas cosas que la sociedad en el cual vivía era tan complicada de solucionar.

Cerro sus dos principales dedos, antes del pulgar, en el cigarrillo, apoyando los no usados en su barbilla en la cual podía verse unos simples pelitos sin visibilidad alguna, y, fue tan rápido el tacto, que volvió a repetir el mismo acontecimiento de expulsar el humo expulsado por sus pulmones que había hecho anteriormente. Disfrutaba eso, disfrutaba mucho estar allí, sentado, escuchando el silencio que le daba aquella habitación antigua que se podía distinguir con los leves rayos de sol que la alumbraban gracias a la ventana abierta, dando vista a un hermoso mar con la arena anteriormente en él, antes de mostrar tan hermosa conjunción de agua en una enorme proporción.

Era de madrugada, por lo que indicaba el reloj, las 5:50 AM, el hombre no se levanto, sabia que no queria y todavía no podía, tenia que hacer el desayuno para él y para su esposa, si, ya tenia esposa, una muy hermosa para el pensamiento del rubio. Alzo sus ojos y volteo su cabeza dándole el rostro a una cabellera celeste reposada en el colchón de una cama. Siguió su visión hasta encontrarse con una simple sabana que cubría el cuerpo ya amado varias veces por el rubio y mil veces pedido por la chica , solo para estar junto a él para disfrutar cada segundo y minuto que estaban solos, sin nadie que los molestara, sin nadie que los interrumpiera. Su rostro fue lo ultimo que pudo ver cuando detuvo su recorrido visual en su mujer, sus ojos cerrados, sin ninguna formación de malestar, su boca quieta y serena con una sonrisa formada, sus facciones y rostro no parecían tener ninguna molestia, eso le agradaba mucho al rubio, tanto que una pequeña sonrisa paso por sus labios al levantarse para ver mejor a la chica en la cama, si, le encantaba ver a su mujer allí, dormida como si nada malo hubiera pasado en sus vidas, que nada mas importaba sino el segundo que ella se hacían para demostrarse todo lo que habían sufrido en la vida, todo lo que habían pasado, llorado, reído, golpeado...todo, todo pasaba en sus negros ojos y en los violetas de ella, aunque ahora cerrados ya por el cansancio de la noche agitada que varias veces habían tenido.

La mano de Sanji paso por uno de los bellos cabellos celestes de la chica allí dormida, sonriendo con ganas , beso la mejilla de la peliceleste a su cargo y ahora esposa , y luego abrazo por la cintura la bella figura de la chica cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro levantado de la muchacha, que ,ésta, abrazaba con ganas la almohada que tenia para apoyar su delicada cabeza. Todo parecía tranquilo con la pareja allí unida , hasta que el teléfono sono, Pirrrr...Pirrrr, un invancable sonido al cual tenia cuidado por no despertar a su bella durmiente.

¡Demonios! – trato de decir pero tapo su boca al ver el movimiento de la peliceleste al lado suyo y se callo enseguida, no queria despertarla-_ "¿Quién mierda será a esta hora?"_- gruño mentalmente a tal afirmación por teléfono que fue descolgado ni bien el rubio se tapo la boca - ¿Hola? – susurro por lo bajo.

¡SANJI! – grito la persona del otro lado, dejando casi sordo al rubio y haciendo que una vena de disgusto pase por la frente de el nombrado al punto de gritar.

¡MIERDA¡No tan fuerte! – respondió con voz alterada el rubio por lo que el cuerpo de una joven comenzó a moverse levemente, siendo descuidada por el rubio que ahora tenia en su cabeza una gotita de torpeza – oh no,...demonios...¿quién es?.

¿Qué no te acuerdas de mi, Sanji¡SOY LUFFY! – siguió con un el grito pegado el chico del otro lado del teléfono , tanto que hizo que la vena del rubio aumentara.

¿Luffy¡baja la voz un cancho, pibe¿no ves que acá seguimos durmiendo? – trato de no alterarse el rubio al ver que su compañero seguía gritando de alegría.

¿Eh¡Pero si en mi reloj dice las 7:00 de la mañana!.

¿Y te parece horario para llamar, idiota! – se altero Sanji, dándole rienda sueltas a su tono de voz.

Mmh...con razón Nami me golpeo cuando pegue el grito de los "Buenos Días"-río con ganas a la afirmación que le daba el moreno del otro lado, pero volvió a ver hacia su esposa, estaba allí, despierta, sentada en la cama con los ojos violáceos clavado en la figura de su esposo.

Eerrm...este...Buenos Días, Vivi – saludo nervioso Sanji, mientras levantaba su mano amigablemente hacia la chica sentada en la cama, con las sabanas recorridas en sus manos al levantarse para cubrirse el cuerpo.

Buenos..Días – bostezo la chica posando una mano en uno de sus ojos y frotándoselo levemente.

Oye, Sanji¿qué ocurrió¿qué ocurrió?-repitió un emocionado Luffy mientras reía de lo lindo en el otro lado de la comunicación por teléfono - ¿Vivi ya esta despierta¿luego me das con ella¿si¿si? – insistió el chico ya fastidioso para el rubio que respondió de mala gana pero con una sonrisa:

Si, si, deja de impacientarte...¿para que has llamado? – continuo seriamente fijando que su esposa se estuviese vistiendo tras suyo, y claro, como buen caballero que era, aunque un millón de veces la había visto como Dios la había traído al mundo, como un acto de caballerismo nunca la veía cuando terminaban de mostrarse amor corporal.

¡Pues para reunirnos¡Quiero ver que onda con ustedes y con los demás¡Hace mucho que no hablamos! – dijo divertido riendo con ganas.

¿Una reunión¿crees que el "cabeza de lechuga" quiera eso, digo, como ¡tan anti-social¡solo Robin lo comprende, Dios! – se quejo agitando un brazo en el aire copiando su estado de animo en ese momento.

¡Claro que si¡Zoro va a venir seguro, Nos vamos a reunir en el lugar de siempre a las 9¿te parece? – pregunto feliz Luffy.

Claro, claro...ahora te paso con Vivi¿esta bien? – Luffy grito un "SI" que casi había dejado sordo al chico que había dado la pregunta que tanto había esperado el moreno.

El rubio dejo el teléfono al lado de donde se colgaba y fijo en la habitación para ver donde se encontraba su esposa, al no verla comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación dicha tantas veces de los labios de los dos cuando querían estar juntos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Vivi coqueta que se venia otra vez hacia la habitación con el peine en su mano y la otra meneando su cabellera para alisarlo mejor.

¡Vivi, Luffy quiere hablar contigo – sonrío el chico , soplando el humo de un nuevo cigarrillo que se había puesto.

¿Mmhh¿Luffy, con razón habías gritado –río la chica mientras entraba en la habitación y quedaba con la gotita del rubio en el propietario como respuesta.

Sanji volvió a suspirar cuando vio como enérgicamente ella se ponía a hablar con su compañero por teléfono y comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos, esos recuerdos que llegaron a lazos del destino, todo sucedido en una simple escuela, como simples estudiantes.

* * *

**_Aclaración_******

_"ABC"- pensamientos_

**_¡Ohaio Kodaimasu!. ¡Hola de nuevo, aqui otro de mis fics...bueno, con respecto a la parejas pues porsupuesto quedan asi...ZoroxRobin, SanjixVivi y NamixLuffy (aunque esta no va a ser tan protagonista como las otras). Es un universo alterno a One Piece, y las edades...pues son todas iguales..todosvan a tener16 xD, apartir del 1ª cap, ahora tendran masomenos...bue no se...despues calculo con sus fechas de nacimiento y les digo xD. ¡Chopper creo que saldra en ese!._**

_**¡Porfavor desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo y denme reviews asi sigo la historia con mas ganas y para ver como les parecio esta introduccion!. ¡Hasta el 1ª cap!.¡Sayounara!**_

_**Amaya Erizawa**_


	2. 1ª Cap: Cuando todo comenzo

_**Capitulo1: **"Cuando todo comenzó..."_

Pies caminaban inconscientes al suelo, avanzando, andando sin ninguna gana de hacerlo, el propietario poseía en sus labios un simple cigarrillo que ya se había dado el vicio desde sus 16 años que poseía en aquel entonces. ¿Su nombre, Sanji, el mejor conocido como "el mujeriego" de la clase , ya que se le tiraba a cualquier chica que veía hermosa, aunque, y por su atractivo físico, también se le tiraban a él haciendo mas difícil aun dejar de ser como era, un engreído.

Entro en medio de las puertas ya abiertas del instituto al cual iba, saco sus zapatos y se los puso en su casillero sacando otros y poniéndoselos de mala gana, tirando aquel cigarro que poseía en los labios al basurero y continuando con su aburrida caminata hacia la clase.

¡Sanji¡Por aquí! – aviso amigablemente el moreno llamado Monkey D. Luffy tan amigo de el rubio "mujeriego" , con una de sus manos levantadas enérgicamente solo para saludarlo, junto con la seguida del grupo del chico. Un chico de pelo verde, otro de pelo negro, y tres chicas mas, que en ese momento no se encontraban, conformaban junto con él y el moreno aquel grupo que ya se conocían desde jardín de infantes.

¡Cabeza de Lechuga, Usopp, Luffy¡Buenos Días! – grito con ganas, acercándose al grupo con solo interesado, teniendo la idea, en algo particular, las chicas.

¿cómo que cabeza de lechuga, Imbecil! – se molesto su compañero forzudo y con el mismo uniforme que él al igual que los otros dos - ¡Repetilo! –desafió el peliverde gruñendo de malas al rubio, por lo que fue respondido por el gruñido igualitario del chico rubio hacia el otro con una vena de disgusto en sus frentes.

¡Lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras¡Cabeza de Lechuga¡Cabeza de Lechuga¡CABELLA DE LECHUGA! – grito con ganas triunfante mientras miraba el rostro encendido en furia de su compañero al tiempo que éste agarraba con sus manos rodeando el cuello del rubio y sacudiéndolo con ira.

¡Callate que vos vas peor que yo¡Fumador enviciado! – le ataco el rabioso Zoro.

¡Déjense de pelear, maldición! – se escucho en la clase una voz chillonamente femenina, los llamados vieron a la que les retaba, viendo a Nami, Vivi y Robin entrando en la misma, y la garganta de Nami soltando el ultimo grito - ¡Ya basta¡Parecen niños!.

¡Aahhh¡Buenos días, Chicas! – dijo un emocionado Sanji con sus típicos ojos-corazón que siempre les fijaba a las chicas mas bonitas de su clase - ¡lo que tu digas, primor! – y así, fue soltado por un extraño Zoro que solo veía con ridiculez a su compañero el "mujeriego" ir donde las chicas y venerarlas con piropos y todas esas cosas que él tanto odiaba y consideraba una total estupidez.

Vaya, con que el chico de esgrima tuvo piedad por su compañero...-susurro a su lado la chica de pelos negros y ojos celeste-oscuros llamada Nico Robin.

Callate..-se limito a decir con, todavía, la vena de disgusto salida por la discusión con el rubio..

¡Chicas¡Han regresado¡¿qué estuvieron haciendo! – pregunto, emocionado, Luffy mientras se reía con ganas al acto del rubio al hacerles piropos a sus dos compañera menos a una que se había adelantado para hablar con el peliverde- ¡Nami¡Vivi¡Robin! – alentó Luffy sonriendo, las observo, vaya que habían cambiado desde su niñez, el chico, también, al igual que sus otros compañeros, sonrío con mas ganas y luego dijo - ¡Venga!.¡Tengo que decirles algo! – el grupo de chicos ahí reunidos fueron enseguida a su llamado ni bien lo escucharon, Luffy solo se limito a observarlos seriamente y para luego, lanzar otra de sus carcajadas que sabían que nada podía estar mejor para el morocho.

¿Qué sucede Luffy? – pregunto Usopp con su característica nariz de "pinocho" entre el rubio y el peliverde.

¿Vieron la banda que hace unos días nos estuvo molestando? – recordó el chico al tiempo que observaba a los tres chicos que en sus mentes comenzaban a recordar.

**.Flash Back.**

¿Quieres que te muestre algo verdaderamente excitante, preciosa? – amenazo asquerosamente un chico esbelto, ojos verdes y melena roja que sostenía en su mano derecha la muñeca de cierta morena de ojos celestes que miraba con asco a su captor.

¿Enserio, no creo que tu puedas mostrarme tal cosa –sonrío la chica muy segura de misma.

¿No, ya veremos cuando te deje sin tu preciada "agalla" cuando seas mía – el hombre violentamente la lanzo contra la pared, posando sus dos "finas" ,por así decirle, manos en el torso de la mujer y siguiendo el recorrido hasta su pecho.

No te atreverás...-le amenazo visualmente Robin, el hombre no le dio caso a su advertencia y siguió su acto de vil atrocidad y penoso final. Una pierna paso por sus entrepiernas y lo dejo en el suelo, dejando en paz a la chica que había comenzando a molestar inicialmente. Ella, comenzó a abrocharse los desabrochados botones de la camisa de su uniforme y poso un pie sobre el rostro de aquel pelirrojo que tanto había comenzado a odiar – no...vuelvas a hacerlo...¿entiendes? – susurro levemente para él y luego patio el cuerpo inerte del hombre con sus dos manos sobre sus entrepiernas – Imbecil...-gruño Robin. Aquel baldío en el cual ella había estado no era de fiar mucho: se encontraban varios tubos de cañerías tiradas por el suelo, tachos de basura que mostraban que anduvieron escudriñando por allí en horas inadecuadas, y bueno, el hombre que la había traído a tirones desde la escuela.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a retirarse de tal atrocidad de lugar fue detenida por un palo tirado enfrente de ella , observo al propietario o mejor dicho los propietarios: El principal, que había tirado aquel palo, con una sonrisa maléfica que demostraba un plan no muy bueno para el pensamiento de la chica, con su camisa desabrochada por tres botones, un mal aspecto visual ya que poseía el pantalón medio bajado y una especia de "palillo en la boca", sus ojos, amarillos como los de un gato callejeros, fijados en los de la chica acorralada, y su pelo, desordenado color marrón, siendo apaisado por el viento que comenzaba a soplar aquella tarde. A su lado, otro chico de casi el mismo aspecto, color marrón de pelo pero sus ojos eran violáceos , riendo de lo mas asqueroso, según ella, por el plan que había reunido tal líder asquerosamente visualizado en los ojos de la joven. El ultimo, pero no menos importante, tenia un cabello largo azulado y parecía buen mozo sin solo olvidarse de sus anteojos media-luna puesto junto a sus ojos como si fueron estos, pareciera que era el mas "limpio" de aquel trío molesto.

Miren lo que encontramos aquí...una bella flor con espinas – sonrío el que había tirado el palo con aquellos dientes, amarillo por cierto, que le causaban cierta repugnancia a los observadores de allí, o por lo que era, a una pelinegro allí parada.

Otros imbeciles...-susurro desafiante la pelinegro mientras se preparaba para una lucha que ella no deseaba tener – vamos...¿qué esperan?.

¿Dónde dijiste que teníamos que esperar?- dijo la voz del anterior hombre con el cual se habían topado, sosteniendo con los brazos la cintura da aquella mujer para que no se moviese.

Robin quedo paralizada, por vez primera en su vida la habían atrapado, como tantas veces fallida sus propios amigos, ella estaba siendo acosada por aquel grupo de hombres y no queria gritar, por miedo a que sus captores se exaltaran y se pasaran de mano con ella. Por vez primera sintió miedo de no tener a sus amigos al lado suyo.

No deberían ser tan brusco con nuestra amiga – se escucho en aquel lugar una voz chillona que fue enseguida percatada por el pelirrojo que sostenía a Robin por un puñetazo dado por aquel propietario de la voz- ¡Toma eso! –sonrío un chico moreno con a extraña apariencia: poseía en su morena y despeinada cabellera un sombrero de paja que tenia una línea roja alrededor de él, sus ojos negros, y su uniforme completamente liso, como si ni el viento, ni ninguna cosa del mundo pudiese arrugarlo.

Es de mala educación molestar a tan hermosa mujer...-susurro un chico rubio que había golpeado con su pie al castaño con ojos violáceos que se encontraba allí, sosteniendo su particular cigarrillo en la boca, y con cierta camisa desabrochada levemente por arriba del ombligo – En especial de aquella mujer hermosa es Robin .-advirtió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué demonios? – se limito a sorprenderse el castaño líder al cabo de dos segundos que decidió agarrar nuevamente el palo que fue tirado pero alguien fue mas rápido que él y ya lo había golpeado en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente cuando se dio cuenta – maldi...ción – dijo de sus labios mientras que era dejado su conciencia en un cerrar de ojos.

Imbecil...-contesto el peliverde allí parado, enfrente del chico, con ojos fríos y distantes con el palo en su mano sobre su hombro como en posición de darle al peli-azulado allí parado con cierta tenacidad.

¡Ah! – se escucho de una peli-anaranjada que golpeo con una botella la cabeza del chico con anteojos – vaya, y yo pensaba que nos daría mas tiempo deshacernos de ellos...

Eran puros idiotas, que suerte que los derrote a todos – anuncio el nuevo inquilino de la conversación, Usopp con su compañera Vivi al lado suyo.

¡No mientas! – le discutieron Zoro, Sanji y Nami con una vena en sus frentes.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

Si te refieres a los que derrotamos en dos segundo pues si...¿qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto un tranquilo Sanji al lado de Vivi y mas adelante el peliverde

Pues nos retaron otra vez...dicen que ahora tienen un nuevo miembro que es mas fuerte que ellos y que pueden partirnos la cara en dos segundos – explico un serio Luffy levantando su dedo índice y apoyando su mano libre sobre su rodilla que estaba mirando hacia la pared cuando la había apoyado junto con su pierna en la mesa de su banco.

¿Otra vez! – pregunto un exaltado Usopp mientras una gota de nerviosismo pasaba enormemente sobre su aura de mal agüero.

¿Y que les hace pensar que nos van a derrotar con otro nuevo? – sonrío con malicia el peliverde, suspiro y luego se sentó en su boca en una forma extraña, como preparado para dormirse en la clase que iba a empezar.

Supongo que lo sabremos cuando vayamos allí...¿no, Luffy? – se río un rubio mujeriego al tanto que también se iba a sentar hacia donde era su "asiento" – ya veremos...veremos.

Es mejor que no lo hagan Luffy –advirtió la pelinaranja observando a su amigo con preocupación.

Si, estoy en razón con Nami, no tienen porque luchar si no es necesario...-siguió con tono preocupado la peliceleste que tanto había callado.

¡No se preocupen¡Estaremos bien¡Además esos chicos no creo que nos derroten fácilmente! – grito riéndose el moreno comenzando a jugar con la silla de su banco- ¡Vamos a ganarles!.

¡DILO POR TI LUFFY!- se exalto un moreno con nariz alargada.

¿qué, a cierto que eres un cobarde...-desmintió Nami con una gotita de agua en su cabeza mientras miraba a Usopp.

¡SI¡Y a mucho honra!-se enorgulleció.

Oh...Luffy¡es mejor que no!. Sanji, Zoro y tu no pueden ser vistos afuera de la escuela como si fueran puros buscapleitos – continuo Vivi con su tono preocupante – es como si ustedes se preocuparan por algo que ya no tiene importancia.

Es que si la tiene, Vivi – le interrumpió con cara seria Luffy mientras la miraba- todavía no nos desquitamos con ellos después de lo que le hicieron a Robin – Luffy miro indirectamente a Robin que tranquilamente miraba un libro y de reojo escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas con el moreno.

¡Robin¡Dile algo a este chico que sino hará una locura! – anuncio Nami señalando a Robin con sus ojos enfadados.

Mmmhh...-la morocha solo se limito a levantar los ojos se sobre su libro y mirar a los causantes de su atrayente atención desde el principio.

Luffy y Robin se miraron por varios minutos, hasta que un suspiro cansado de la morena hizo que el moreno sonriera.

Buena suerte...espero que no terminen mal –se limito a decir con aquella voz tan tranquila que poseía y que pocas veces se mostraba alterada.

¿qué dices, Robin! – soltaron la peliceleste y la peli-anaranjada con ganas de matarla- ¿No ves que van a terminar en un conflicto muy grave si van!-la pelinegro las miro pero luego suspiro nuevamente, esperando que alguien las callase se puso nuevamente a leer el libro sin antes decir fríamente:

Son hombres, por mas que sean nuestros amigos ya sabes que igual van a ir...ya los conocen, chicas...-esa afirmación cierta hizo que dos chicas que estaban en desacuerdo con aquel plan suicida de sus amigos se volvieran nulas a la idea de detenerlos.

¡Entonces ten cuidado¡Los cuatro tengan cuidado¡En especial tu Luffy¡Siempre están emocionado por cualquier cosa y luego terminas peor que antes! – grito de manera furiosa una Nami preocupada.

Despreocúpate Nami, estaremos bien...si no nos derrotaron la otra vez...menos ahora – le tranquilizo Sanji mientras le sonreía de manera especial con aquel cigarrillo recorriendo sus labios y dientes.

Umph espero que tengas razón – solo se termino de decir la pelinaranja cruzada de brazos.

Oigan...¿no notaron que estoy aquí hace mas de veinte minutos mirando su conversación de pelito? – se oyó una voz nueva en la clase de los chicos, haciendo que las paradas y el moreno mirasen al que les había llamado la atención.

¡Profesor Shanks! – se alegro Luffy mientras se largaba a sonreír y a reírse como un loco.

Esto..eh...jejejeje ya nos vamos a sentar Shanks-sensei – exclamo, nerviosa una Vivi al cabo de dos segundos de soltar la gotita de confusión en su cabeza. Ni bien vio el rostro de su sensei enseguida fue y se sentó en su asiento al igual que su compañera.

Luffy...siéntate por favor – ordeno sin mas el pelirrojo posando una vena de disgusto en su cabeza.

¡Por supuesto! – accedió Luffy, lanzando mini-carcajadas con ganas de seguir pero finalmente se detuvo y se sentó dando comienzo a las clases diarias de su profesor.

Ya pasadas de la hora en donde había comenzado las dos primeras horas dio lugar al timbre; que por este media clase salió despedida dejando nada mas que un grupo de amigos dentro del aula, planeando lo que harían en el descanso.

¿Crees que es mejor en ir en este receso de 30 minutos? – pregunto Sanji con un toque de aburrimiento en su voz.

No lo se¿tu que piensas Zoro? – pido el moreno hacia el peliverde que se hallaba semidormido sobre su banco.

No lo se...si quieren vamos ahora...

¡No¡Ahora no , demonios! –les reto, Nami, preocupada aunque no se notaba porque tenia un aspecto que daba "miedo": Sus dientes parecían afilados y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos mostrando furia si no la obedecían- ¡Que si van los van a castrar a los cuatro, en especial a Usopp!- trato de detener en vano pero los ojos de corazón de un rubio hizo que una gotita pasase por su cabeza y se olvidase que un moreno no la había escuchado en lo mas mínimo.

¡Que linda eres¡Te preocupas por nosotros!

Pues claro que si¿no ves que si quieren pelear otra vez con ustedes puede pasar algo peor que lo que paso la otra vez¡Además son mis amigos tengo derecho a preocuparme!.

Nami tiene razón, chicos, es mejor que no vayan – alentó Vivi mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que jugaba con su cigarrillo mirando "enamoradamente" a una peli-anaranjada.

Chicas¿que no entienden, ellos van a pelear igual, por mas que traten de pararlos, pegarles...y algo por el estilo no podrán detener su sentido de justicia, recuerden que siempre fueron así...-explico tranquilamente una Robin que leía atentamente un libro que tenia en sus manos.

Es verdad Nami, tu quédate aquí con Vivi y Robin que nosotros vamos a estar bien...¿no lo crees Usopp? –pidió opinión el chico de sombrero de paja.

¿qué dices! –se altero el que fue preguntado, ya, con sus brazos agitándose alrededor de su cuerpo- ¡nos van a ser puré¡nos van a ser puré! –se limito a gritar que solo fue golpeado por el pie de un rubio y un puño de un peliverde.

¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – le ordenaron, dejándolo con un gran chichón en su cabeza que hacia sorprender a las que observaban.

Vaya...-se limito a decir la pelinegro que ya se había interesado por la conversación.

Ni bien pasaron dos segundos el chico moreno se levanto del banco en donde estaba sentado y se quito el sombrero de su cabeza, poniéndoselo a su amiga Nami y luego , con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo:

Descuida, estaremos bien, espero que nos compren el almuerzo cuando regresemos, bueno¡chicos!. ¡Vamos! – acoto finalmente el moreno sonriéndoles a sus amigas, una, con el sombrero suyo en su cabeza, otra, con su rostro preocupado observándolos, y la ultima pero no menos importante con los ojos en su libros sin parece ni una pizca de preocupación por lo que les pasaría.

¡Les prometemos pagar cuando volvamos! – aviso el peliverde sonriéndoles y luego saliendo de la aula junto con el moreno y el "pinocho" miedoso.

¡Hasta luego primores! – saludo el rubio "mujeriego" siguiendo a la banda de chicos que se habían ido hace ya dos minutos.

Nami se quedo viendo la puerta cerrando, y finalmente, cuando se cerro del todo automáticamente se quito el sombrero de la cabeza y lo puso de sobre su pecho apretándolo levemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes dificultosamente.

Tarado...-susurro de la mitad de su boca, siendo observada por una Vivi preocupada. Ella tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Nami...-solo se limito a decir, sin embargo, ella también poseía las mismas ganas de ayudar en algo, en especial a un rubio que había seguido desde pequeña.

* * *

Oye...¡Haji¿cómo esta la bestia? – pregunto un chico de pelo azulado y anteojos media-luna a un castaño de ojos violáceos que sostenía con una cuerda en ayuda de dos chicos mas a un animal en grandes proporciones que lanzaba pequeños nubes de "humo" de sus fosas nasales.

Parece que, por ahora, esta tranquilo – le aviso el pelirrojo que sostenía la cuerda que asfixiaba levemente al animal para que no tuviese fuerza para atacarlos.

Parece que vendrán mas pronto de lo previsto – sonrió con sus característicos dientes amarrillos aquel castaño de ojos amarillentos con su palillo en la boca, claro esta, sosteniendo una cuerda que ataba con fuerza las "pezuñas" de aquel hombre-animal que tenían amarrado.

Vamos a presentarles nuestro "nuevo" amiguito – se rió Haji al tiempo que observaba de arriba abajo la bestia que había atrapado como un pequeño reno que se había convertido en algo tan horrible como lo que veían en ese entonces. Ellos estaban felices puesto que habían manipulado a "daños" la mente de aquel "reno" para así poder vengarse de los otros chicos que les habían arruinado su "nueva" aventura"- "Esta muy bien", muy bien...-susurro con una sonrisa al cabo de sostener con mas fuerza la furia que se estaba soltando de aquella bestia – vamos, vengan.

* * *

_**El 1ª cap ya esta subido, bueno, como me pidieron tanto NamixLuffy aqui le puse un poco...¿no? xD, bueno, aqui respondo reviews:**_

**Otaku-No-Baka-Aya_: Grax por decir que esta bueno el fic te lo agradesco mucho (y sobre el NamixLuffy espero que no te desepciones ahora que no sera una pareja secundaria xD).¡Grax por tu reviews , espero volverte a ver por los reviews y porfavor sigue leyendo!._**

**ALMUDENA BALCK_: Bueno, aqui te digo que ahora NamixLuffy al igual que las otras dos va a ser principal asi que no me mates xD. ¡Ya lo acutalize y depaso te digo que me gustaria tener otro de tus reviews y muchas gracias por este!. ¡Sigue leyendo, please!._**

_**A todos mis lectores quisiera decirles a ver si me podrian ayudar para esto de las luchas...es que como no soy muy buena xD espero que ayuden sobre esto...y sobre tambien los encuentros de las parejas, desde ya muchas gracias por leerme y porfavor ¡dejenme reviews y ayudenme!.**_

_**Sayounara**_

_**Amaya Erizawa**_


	3. 2ª Cap: Una pelea, una preocupación

_**Capitulo2:** "Una pelea, una preocupación"_

¡Vivi, déjame ir! – grito con tono preocupado Nami mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de una peli-celeste- ¡Tengo que detenerlos antes de que terminen mas mal de lo que están psicológicamente!

¡Nami¡Por favor detente! – pidió Vivi al cabo de varios minutos en estar en aquella estatura de imposición al paso de Nami - ¡No ves que si vamos...vamos a ser un estorbo¿Nada mas¡¿No lo ves¡Contrólate! –le explico con calma y con su respiración entrecortada por el forcejeo que habían tenido.

No creo que vayamos a ser tal estorbo que dices...pero es mejor hacerle caso a Luffy, sabes que ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren – dijo una nueva voz entre las dos chicas. Sabiendo que era Robin, las dos nombradas la miraron y la primeriza, la peli-naranja, bajo su cabeza con, todavía, el sombrero que le había entregado el chico moreno antes de irse-. Ellos siempre vuelven, no creas que son imbeciles que no van a tener oportunidad de no derrotar a su enemigo, sabes que siempre fueron así...siempre aquellos tres tan firmes...-la peli-negro cerro los ojos a tal recuerdo- siempre dispuestos a ser golpeados por algo que ellos no habían echo...( **N/A:** Y Usopp? XD re figureti), o por alguna estupidez que nos habíamos mandado nosotras, en especial Luffy –sonrió y abrió sus ojos mirando a las dos chicas que tenia enfrente de sobre su libro -. Todo va a estar bien, Nami.

¿Lo ves¡Hasta Robin te lo dice¡No seas terca y vamos a comprar lo que nos dijeron los chicos¡Así para cuando vengan , ellos, disfrutaran de un delicioso almuerzo¿esta bien? – acoto Vivi después de un breve silencio que hicieron las tres en donde intercambiaron miradas, al parecer, de preocupación – vamos...¿si? – continuo posando una mano de ella de sobre la de su compañera y sonriéndole gentilmente.

¿Nami? – pregunto Robin al ver que ella no contestaba.

Los ojos marrones de la peli-naranja se posaron en el suelo del aula, mirando cada detalle y depaso repasándolos; pensado, pensando como nunca lo había hecho, tratándose de convencer que sus amigos estarían bien y que no les iba a suceder nada, ella tenia que ser fuerte. Sonrió a ese pensamiento, era verdad, él le había enseñado a ella de siempre estar a pecho frío a las ventiscas de la preocupación o tristeza y ahora ella tenia pecho blando a algo que no queria que el moreno se diese cuenta, en verdad no queria.

Subió sus ojos: cristalinos y mostrando la fuerza que hacia para no soltar lo que iniciaba ese brillos en estos. No iba a mostrarse débil, sus ojos no lo iban a demostrar. Poco a poco, y con los minutos pasando, logro tener ojos normales y sin meditación de preocupación por lo que una sonrisa bordeo sus labios: antes mordidos varias veces y suspiro; esperando a que todo estuviese bien.

¡Esta bien¡¿Entonces que esperamos¡Luego, de seguro, nos darán el dinero porque sino los matare¡En marcha!- grito con un puño apretado al lado de su pecho y mostrando aquella sonrisa que encubría un alma triste y preocupada.

Vivi y Robin la miraron a tal acto de cambio de personalidad y luego sonrieron; una, levantándose de su silla y cerrando aquel libro que leía a medias con un separador y la otra riéndose con ganas disponiéndose a seguir a la peli-naranja que ya se había marchado al decir aquella palabras, pero sin antes, suspirar preocupada por sus amigos...y en especial por el que mas se preocupaba, Sanji.

Oye...tu ahora no te pongas así, Vivi – le advirtió con una sonrisa fría pero no distante la peli-negro que le había posado una mano en la cabeza de la preocupada al verla de ese modo – ya lo sabes...él puede ser muy buen cocinero pero también es muy buen peleador, aunque bueno, le queda dejar ese mal habito de fumar todo el santo día – sonrió a ese comentario y asintió con la cabeza, esperando a ella tuviese razón, o por mas que la tuviera, que el rubio no sufriese de algo que después ella terminaría afectándole dolorosamente -. ¿Vamos? – le alentó por lo que el comienzo de caminar de Robin le siguió el de Vivi, alcanzando a Nami y a la petición de sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Seguro que era por aquí, Luffy? – comenzó un rubio con los dedos índice y el que demostraba una seña de mala educación, rodeando el cigarrillo que se posaba en sus labios en ese momento-. ¿Luffy? – repitió al ver que éste no respondía y luego, como si él supiera lo que le haría al que llamaba si no se callaba cerro sus labios.

Luffy no poseía la misma mirada de antes, sino que era otra, otra que demostraba todo lo que el mas detestaba; que molestasen a sus amigos y que comenzasen una pelea de la cual, su final, no tendría sentido alguno. Sus ojos: negros y frívolamente mirando hacia el frente decididamente, demostraron un toque de frialdad hacia todo aquel que quisiese perturbarlo en su mente de hacer justicia. Su boca: cerrada y con una formación de enojo en si; pues asi por los pensamientos de lo que podía haber hecho por la partida con aviso doloroso para una peli-naranja y sus otras amigas, y por el sufrir de sus compañeros cuando terminasen aquella pelea que tanto deseban acabar.

Eh, Luffy, tranquilo – dijo, sin mas, Zoro, posándole una mano de él en el hombro del tensionado –. Ya vas a haber que en dos segundos los derrotamos, despreocúpate – aseguro con una sonrisa tranquila y apacible que hizo que Luffy bajara sus hombros , ya mencionados de estar firmes y arriba, tranquilizándose un poco.

Si...pero Zoro¿en verdad crees eso, yo jamás subestimaría a los enemigos que vamos a tener, aunque los hayamos derrotado en una ocasión – explico el moreno, al parecer, eso era lo que le estaba inquietando tanto aparte del bienestar de sus amigas.

Sé a lo que te refieres pero...no puedes hacer nada, ya hemos aceptado y creo que lo mejor es luchar ¿no? – afirmo con cara seria y , luego, sacando la mano del hombro relajado de Luffy, continuando su caminata al lado de éste.

¡Bueno¡Bueno¡Es mejor no adelantar los acontecimiento que no nos gustaran en el futuro! – trato de tranquilizarse el miedoso "pinocho" jugueteando con lo que, al parecer, parecían anti-parras.

Cierra la boca Usopp, tu estas mas nervioso que nosotros tres juntos, de seguro te derrotan en un segundo – aseguro sin ningún perjuicio el chico fumador, mirándolo con desdén.

El resto de aquel camino: rodeado por algunas calles que decían "Death and Blood" por todas las paredes y varios lugares en donde las personas parecían asustadas y algunos delincuentes se aprovechaban de ella; a este acontecimiento habían intervenido los chicos, encargándose de los maleantes, hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que parecía un baldío abandonado por la "gentuza" desagradable y débil que no pisaba aquel lugar por miedo a ser golpeado por los seres que allí vivían. El cuarteto se reunió en donde parecía alrededor de contenedores de basura maltratados: con escrituras obscenas y asquerosas que, para pensar de el cuarteto, iban dirigidos a ellos ni bien empezaran su lucha contra sus enemigos. Zoro pateo uno de aquellos botes sin importar si hacían ruido o no, y unas dos o tres ratas habían salido de debajo de allí, asustando a un moreno narigudo que se escabullo detrás del rubio "cocinero".

Vaya, ya han venido...que suerte recibirlos aquí – recibió el peliazul de anteojos medialuna sonriendo de forma agradable pero malévola - ¿Con que has traído solo a los chicos, no, vaya...yo pensaba que también traería a las chicas.

Ni lo pienses, de seguro se pensaban que necesitábamos de ellas para acabarlos en un santiamén , pero...ellas están seguras y ¡No van a ser lastimadas nuevamente por ustedes! – grito Luffy, enfadado, mientras miraba con odio al nuevo inquilino del cuarteto que no era ni amigo ni conocido, pero si, un enemigo.

Vaya, Vaya...si que todavía estas enfadado – continuo, como ignorando a Luffy, con su conversación y posando dos de sus dedos para subirse los anteojos medialuna que tenia , comenzó a caminar hacia ellos – Haji, Chomei, Goro ¡Vengan! – grito con ganas el peliazul sonriendo con malicia al cuarteto que esperaba ansioso el acto de justicia que iba a realizar.

Desde una zona oscura se notaron salir tres figuras. La primera: un chico de ojos amarillentos, sonrisa amarillenta (con los dientes iguales a ésta) y pelo castaño que poseía en sus manos una especie de palo de hierro, se presento ante ellos con una mano sobre su mentón, rascando su pequeña barbilla que en aquel momento se le había crecido. La segunda: un castaño con ojos violáceos con, en su mano derecha, un vaso de vidrio lleno de un liquido que parecía cerveza, sonrió al ver al cuarteto continuando su caminata guiando al próximo chico que salía de la oscuridad. Aquel chico era el pelirrojo con ojos verdes que había atacado a Robin. Finalmente y cuando se detuvo, lo unico que hizo fue mirar al cuarteto allí reunido y emitir un sonido sordo que ni siquiera el que oía mejor de los cuatro, que era Usopp, podía haberlo escuchado.

Bueno¿cómo quieren empezar? – pregunto después de un tiempo el chico de ojos almendrados que poseía los anteojos-medialuna, poniéndose en sus manos lo que parecían unos guantes blancos y, en su cabeza, un pequeño gorro color blanco; que saco de su mano ni bien se había puesto los guantes, como por acto de magia – o mejor dicho...¿cuándo comenzamos? – serializo sonriendo de manera divertida.

¿Qué dices? – se inmuto el moreno ya delante de él y alzando su puño hacia su cara - ¡Ya empezamos! – y así, con un puño que fue esquivado enseguida por el peliazul, comenzó la batalla que traería consecuencias aun no sacadas, pero si preocupadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Nami! – llamo Vivi, siguiendo a su amiga que había salido al patio de la escuela - ¿qué ocurre Nami¿te sentís mal¿todavía estas preocupada¡Vamos ya olvídalo¡Ya te dije que los chicos estarán bien¡Terca! – le limito a decir la peli-celeste un poco enfadada, pero, y al ver la reacción de la pelinaranja cuando la observo , su rostro se puso un poco avergonzado.

¡Tonta¡Que esto esta demasiado caliente¡Luffy se va a morir quemado! – figuro Nami con, en sus manos, sosteniendo un bento que había comprado y, que le peli-naranja, como siempre comía lo mismo que el moreno, siempre revisaba la comida de su amiga antes de que él la probara - ¡Es demasiado picante! – replico airándose con su mano la lengua que había sido sacada hace unos minutos -. ¡Dile a Robin que le diga a la cocinera que esto esta que arde! – ordeno dándole los dos bento que había tenido una impaciente chica preocupada; olvidándose de lo que la peli-celeste le había dicho -. ¡Vamos¡¿que esperas!.

Vivi la observo por un momento y, luego de un grito de la peli-naranja apurándola, se precipito haciendo que las cajas que ya estaban en su regazo se resbalaran un poco pero que no se cayeran.

¡Aahhh¡Si, si, si¡Voy, Voy! –sonrió tontamente la chica; corriendo donde estaba su otra compañera comprando los bento para sus amigos. Dándose cuenta de la terquedad de la canceriana.

Al ver que Vivi se iba, Nami volvió a sus pensamientos. De donde como y cuando estarían los chicos en aquel momento, sobretodo se preocupaba por el moreno, ya que en mas de una ocasión había terminado mal herido por culpa de ella y siempre terminaba o mal ella o mal él; claro que el chico no aparentaba dolor ya que era demasiado alegre para como demostrar algún dolor o queja, al igual que ella, que siempre trataba de no preocupar a sus amigos, poniendo pecho frío o...también siquiera preocuparse por sus heridas por graves que eran.

Suspiro esperando que aquellos pensamientos se dispersaran de su mente y que solo pensaran en el bienestar de ellos, así fue que, se levanto de donde se había sentado y fue donde sus compañeras, para corregir su mala actitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Sabes¡No eh peleado hace mucho! – dijo emocionado el castaño de ojos violáceos llamado Haji frente a su adversario , tirando violentamente aquel vaso de vidrio que había tenido aquel liquido; ya tomado por él hace bastante tiempo , a la pared de donde se habían apartado para pelear mejor: proporcionada por varios caños de agua medio salidos de las paredes estrechas en donde se había ido, de aquellos edificios mal cuidados y el suelo lleno de una especie de "agua" de baño con un desagradable olor que emanaba de éste.

¿e-e-e-e-enserio? – bromeo el narigón , dando pasos hacia atrás evitando algún contacto con su enemigo y para no salir herido del primer golpe - ¡Por-Porque y-yo tam-tampoco e-eh peleado hace mucho así que...! – grito asustado el "pinocho" mientras sonreía con una de aquellas gotas de nerviosismo lo bastante grande para demostrar esto, y el miedo que tenia salir lastimado.

¡Así que me darás buena pelea!...eso espero –susurro al ultimo, corriendo hacia él y golpeándole la mejilla lo que hizo que el narigudo se fuera para atrás , cayendo al suelo "acuoso" con el movimiento de mano que le daba cuenta que un hilo de sangre salía por su cara -. ¡Vamos¡No me digas que es todo lo que podes hacer! – río graciosamente, y con toque de frialdad, Haji comenzó a caminar lenta y decididamente hacia el narigón esperando a que se levantase.

Usopp miro hacia los lados: a los tubos de agua, esperando a que se le ocurriese algo con las armas que en aquel momento tenia para derrotar a aquel enemigo que se le presentaba. Se levanto rápidamente y pudo rever un golpe en sus partes nobles que fue esquivada sin vacilación, y alejada por una mano del "pinocho" en la pierna de Haji al apartarla de sus entrepiernas. El impacto de aquel golpe de ataque y aquel golpe de defensa hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y se mojaran aun peor con el ambiente aguado del lugar.

Vaya Vaya...no eres nada malo en esquivar los ataques, enserio – los ojos violáceos del castaño se posaron en los negros del moreno –...aunque...-continuo levantándose rápidamente y corrió con gran velocidad al Usopp tirado - ¡No creo que logres apartar esto! – grito amenazadoramente con un puño, pero Usopp, al haber adelantado el ataque del enemigo por el ruido que ocasiono en sus oídos al ver el agua moverse, hizo que el narigudo se levantara hacia el puño, lo rechazara, y pusiera un pie rápidamente en la cara del castaño tomando impulso hacia los tubos de agua , que, difícilmente pudo agarrar y sostenerse en ellos.

Al ver su plan hecho realidad, el narigudo sonrió, todo salía como él había pensado.

¡Jajajajajajaa¡¿A que no puedes venir aquí! – se agrando riéndose de lo lindo; por no decir tontamente hacia su adversario que lo miraba sorprendido desde el suelo.

Vaya...a pesar de tener apariencia idiota no lo haces mal...pero bueno, creo que hablo demasiado...-se percato Haji, levantando una mano sobre un tubo de agua que poseía en sus manos-...es mejor, darte tu lección – y dicho esto, comenzó a trepar uno sin ninguna dificultad lo que hizo que un narigudo jocoso se precipitara al instante de verlo cerca nuevamente.

¡Oh no!. _"¿qué hago, que hago¡Me ha cagado el plan!" _–pensó con exasperación ya con la exaltación en el rostro y , en aquellos ojos qu se mostraban como platos al igual que su boca, que se había bajado un tanto larga al ver la habilidad del chico para subir los tubos de agua que estaban bastantes resbaladizos -. _"¡Piensa Usopp, piensa!"_ –pidió mentalmente observando alteradamente los tubos de agua consiguientes a los que se había parados, poso una mano en uno de ellos; que estaba muy resbaladizo e hizo que el moreno se resbalara un poco y cayera de una manera un tanto "rara" en los tubos ya sostenidos por sus pies. Al ver a Haji tan cerca opto por el segundo plan que ya había pensado así que, y sacando una especie de "desodorante" de su bolsillo escolar, roció una pequeña fragancia un tanto "desagradable" para el castaño que hizo que se le empañaran los ojos permanentemente.

¡Aght!...¿Que es esto¡Que olor tan asqueado tiene! –se quejo Haji comenzando a reñirse una pelea con la empañadura de sus ojos para tratar de evitarla.

¡Un perfume¡¿qué va a hacer¡Creo que has caído bajo, amigo! – explico animadamente Usopp volviendo a su posición inicial y empezando su partida hacia arriba, en donde los llevaba los tubos de agua a una azotea que todavía no alcanzaba -. _"Me lo eh liberado por ahora, pero¡No puedo fiarme!" _– se precipito al ver que el castaño ya había terminado aquella riña pendiente; continuando con su persecución de seguir al narigudo -. _"Claro, que Imbecil¡agarre el de poco alcance!"_ – balbuceo entre reñidos dientes unas palabras que el castaño no pudo oír pero que si llego a entenderlas mudamente.

¿Estas asustado, verdad! – punteo Haji al ver la mirada indirecta que le mando Usopp cuando ya estaba por alcanzarle.

No contesto, el moreno que parecía tan seguro de si mismo ahora tenia miedo; claro que como tantas veces pero ahora temía de algo desconocido, algo que no había sentido nunca al pelear en "juego" con sus amigos, sino que sentía que...si lo agarraba aquel chico, su vida acabaría.

En un intento desesperado por no acotar aquella idea, resbalo uno de sus dedos, quebrándoselo por la presión que había puesto en él en uno de aquellos "riscos" que trataba de trepar dificultosamente. El castaño había aprovechado aquella falla para adelantar su paso lento pero seguro, y agarrarlo por el tobillo de su pierna izquierda: la cual estaba mas cerca de agarrar, y tironeo de ella esperando que el moreno cayera para abajo, pero, al no verlo, una mueca de enojo se formo en su rostro, aplicando aun mas fuerza a aquel tironeo, para así terminar con aquella pelea que tanto deseaba que terminase.

"_¡Me esta matando¡Sino hago algo, caeré!"_ – se dijo a si mismo, posando sus manos ya cansadas de tanto escalar en dos fuertes saliente de un edificio cercano a los tubos; soportando así, lo tironeos de Haji que impedían que su cerebro funcionara con normalidad-. _"¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!"_ –quejo mentalmente agitando su pie y esperando a que el chico lo soltara. Miro hacia abajo y vio como Haji lo observaba sonriente y satisfecho por lo que hacia, eso lo hizo molestarse, tanto que al ver a su alrededor se le había ocurrido una gran idea para sacárselo de encima. Con gran esfuerzo soltó una mano de aquellas salientes y la apoyo sobre su bolsillo: sacando una especie de resortera de éste y con una piedra de gran proporción pero no cascote entre sus dedos; metiendose la resortera entre sus dientes y sujetando con aquella mano la piedra poso violentamente sobre la mano de Haji, obligándolo a que lo soltara ya que la consecuencia de tales zarandeos con la piedra en su mano darían resultados no muy alentadores para el atacante.

Poco a poco la mano de Haji fue soltándose del pie de Usopp, cayéndose entre unos tubos resbaladizos que hicieron que se lastimase un poco alrededor de su ojo izquierdo al dar fuertemente en esa zona.

¡Eres un hijo de re mil...! – contesto ni bien se había levantado, sujetándose la parte lastimada con la mano dañada por la roca - ¡Maldito! – termino sin mas, y sin querer decir la ultima palabra, fue con su mano libre hacia donde estaba mas cerca de Usopp y ya el moreno llevaba bastante ventaja.

"_¡Genial¡Me lo eh sacado!"_ – se felicito sonriendo y fijándose de vez en cuando abajo haber si su atacante le daba la ventaja-. "Bueno Usopp¡vamos por la revancha!" – fijo entre algunos tubos salientes de donde estaba parado cuando pensó esto- _"¡Lo tengo!"_ – fijo mientras sacaba la resortera de su boca y ponía la roca en donde tenía que ir, poniendo rumbo y velocidad a ésta con ayuda del elástico de la resortera.

"Chric".

El sonido de aquel dedo que se había fracturado se hizo presente, dificultándole la tirada al moreno pinocho. Vacilo un momento, pero luego se dispuso a ponerse nuevamente a la ataque; Haji no tardaba en venir.

Presiono la mano con la cual sostenía el mango de la resortera y poseía aquel dedo quebrado que lo hizo vacilar por momento breves, y poso la mano que agarraba con firmeza la roca con el elástico de la resortera hacia atrás; dándole dirección hacia un par de tubos cerca de Haji que parecían sensibles y frágiles de romper.

¡Muy bien! – grito para si mismo; y fue a tal grado de voz que Haji subió su cabeza hacia el moreno con mirada extraña-. ¡Toma tu merecido! – continuo soltando la mano con la que tenia la roca, y ésta, yéndose al par de tubos quebradizos que ni bien los toco, cayeron; estos estaban siendo de piso para Haji dándole caída a él, lentamente al suelo, donde quedo inconsciente al llegar fuertemente al piso con la sangre que corría en su ojo ya en recorriendo éste. Pero no todo fue alegría para el moreno, ya que esos tubos parecían sostener la "pirámide" en donde ellos estaban peleando, puesto que se comenzó a desplomar rápida y levemente frente al pinocho, dándole tema de pánico y de terror puesto que sino salía, moriría- _"¡Mierda¡¿cómo salgo de esta, ahora!"_ –pensó alteradamente y fue tanta la desesperación de sus pensamientos que resbalo, cayendo al suelo lentamente, con su mirada puesta en el cielo que podía ver levemente entre los edificios allí puestos.

ÉL queria vivir. Miro los tubos que caían alrededor de él, su resortera en la mano. ÉL no moriría. Volvió a observar al cielo y extendió su mano libre ; pensando en que así podría ocurrir algún milagro que lo salvase. No podía morir allí, no después de la gran hazaña que había hecho. Los tubos caían fuertemente en el suelo, impactándose y haciendo un ruido molestoso para el moreno que caía hacia su final. Sus amigos no le permitirán tal cosa, pero...iba a morir. Cerro sus ojos aceptando su destino siendo solo ruidos de tubos los que lo acompañarían a su inevitable fallecimiento, que daban caso que el terminaría igualmente como ellos, solo que, el ruido insoportable serian sus huesos quebrándose sobre el impacto violento hacia el infierno en donde caía. Humo fue lo unico que óleo antes de quedarse, por lo que pensó él, muerto sobre una consistencia levemente dura en donde había aterrizado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¡Hola¡Aqui la primera pelea¡Usopp vs. Haji xD¿que les parecio? claro esta, diganmelo en los revews xD, me costo mucho este cap! x.x.**_

_**¡Ah, me esta olvidando de esto..¡estoy abierta a ideas¡chiii¡para que me ayuden con esta historia tamb ustedes nn! (y para que los reviews sean mas larguitos -). ¡Cualquier sugerencia porfavor a los reviews¡Desde ya estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por leer mi historia!.**_

_**Contesto los reviews :**_

**Aya:_ ¡que suerte! va a ver mucho LuffyxNami al que las otras parejas asi que no creo que te aburra n.n ¡grax por tu reviews, espero otro de estos, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi story!._**

**almudena black:_ ¡que suerte¡sigoo viva o ! xD¡Claro te comprendo! pero..¿el robinxzoro tamb no se da en la serie? yo te digo por lo que lei..pero en realidad recien voy por el cap 85 que llevo mirando en la serie xD!. ¡Espero que te haya gustado esta primera pelea¡Es muy complicada de hacer puesto a que no tienen poderes, pero espero que te haya gustado xD!. ¡Grax por tu review, espero otro de estos, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia n.n!._**

**Lenn: _¡Aqui tienes el prox cap:P. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea y todo, y me alegra por las parejas¡A mi me encanta o!. ¡Toy abierta a ideas, asi que te doy ganas de darme algunas¡al igual que todos mis lectores! y pues..me alegra que te hayas unido a la lectura...asi que un cartel de BIENVENID para ti n.n...y muchas grax por tu reviews, espero que me dejes otro de estos...y muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia!._**

**Gabe Logan:_ Grax por la suerte, aqui tienes el segundo cap...¡espero que te guset!. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews, y grax por leer mi historia! xD._**

**Halane: _¡Hola! o ¡que lindo review me has dejado!. Las edades las aclare...todos tienen 16 años xD. ¿si¡que suerte que me hayan salido genial! - grax por el cumplido (lo de Zoro creo que me has dado una idea para su pelea -). Vaya la 1 :OOO kyaaaa xD ¡esta bien¡esta bien¡muchas grax por decir que escribo bien ¡me da muchos animos!. ¡Claro aca esta el segundo cap! (me tarde un poco por el tema de las peleas, que me hize un rollo terrible .). ¡Me gustaria que me ayudaras a pensar ideas! (yo tengo bastantes, pero para no aburrite solo leyendo y tamb puedas participar, al igual que todos los lectores -)¡Te estaria muy agradecida!. ¡Me ha encantado tu review nn¡muchisimas gracias por dejarlo, espero otro de los tuyos, y gracias por leer mi historia! nOn._**

_**Y a todos mis lectores quiero comunicarle lo de las ideas n-n, haber si me ayudan¡les agradeceria muchioo!. ¡A los que todavia no dejaron reviews, les pido que dejen asi me suben la autoestima nOn ¿yes¡ya de por si estoy muy agradecida con todos mis lectores, que gracias a los reviews, puedo continuar esta linda historia!.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta el proximo cap!.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**Amaya Erizawa.**_


	4. 3ª cap: La seriedad de una lucha

**Capitulo 3:**_ "La seriedad de una lucha. Recuerdos del pasado."_

A de suponerse que Usopp termino¿no lo crees así, cabeza de lechuga?- se escucha de entre una pequeña que tenían un rubio y un peliverde junto con un pelirrojo y un castaño que golpeaban fuertemente hacia sus adversarios. Había dicho por el simple hecho que en la zona donde se había ido su amiga se oyó un gran estruendo y nadie salía de allí vivo.

Si, parece que el narigón de Usopp sirve para algo…-susurro con una vena de disgusto en su frente por el insulto indirecto de su amigo y se aparto de un ataque del castaño poseedor de aquel palo peligroso que podía golpearlo y dejarlo noqueado.- Parece que no se van a dejar de joder… ¿eh? –

Goro, que era el atacante de Zoro, sonrió mostrando su mandíbula amarillenta nuevamente con satisfacción. Una gota de desagrado pasó por la frente del peliverde, pero luego sonrió.

¿Acaso no te han dicho que tienes que lavarte los dientes más a menudo? – dijo seriamente, Goro se mostró molesto a aquella orden y salio corriendo rápidamente hacia él con intención de golpearlo pero un pie sobre su estomago que lo tiro cerca de su otro compañero hizo impedirlo.- Oye…gracias mujeriego.

No hay porque, cuando quieras cabeza de lechuga.

¡Ya deja de llamarme así! – discutió un artado Zoro mostrándole amenazadoramente el puño a Sanji.

¡Mira quien dice eso¡ya deja de decirme "mujeriego"! – grito para defenderse el rubio mientras adoptaba la misma forma que Zoro. Goro y Chomei ya se habían parado y estaban observando por medio rato a los compañeros gritar.

Ohh¿saben que parecen? Un matrimonio…-susurro el pelirrojo Chomei sonriendo satisfactoriamente a las caras de enfado que pusieron la pareja de amigos que discutían a aquel insulto.

¡Te arrepentirás por eso! – gritaron Zoro y Sanji a la vez mientras se abalanzaban sobre sus contrincantes los cuales se prepararon rápidamente.

Zoro paro el impacto que le haría el palo que quería darle fuertemente Goro y lo dio medio vuelta, sacándoselo de las manos y posesionándolo a él. Sanji apoyo sus manos en el aguado suelo y trato de hacer unas cuantas vueltas para que sus piernas golpearan a su enemigo Chomei quien se protegía de las poderosas patadas débilmente.

"_Se creen que por esto nos van a derrotar…"_ – pensó Sanji, recordando las pasadas cosas con el peliverde.

"_Que imbeciles son…nuestras peleas no son por simple diversión…"_ – comenzó Zoro, tratando de noquear a Goro quien no se dejaba fácilmente. Todo esto lo había llevado a los antiguos conflictos que había tenido con el rubio y que juntos salían de ellos.

**.Flash Back.**

¡Es mi pelota, rubio estupido! – se escucho gritar a un peliverde molesto de que le sacasen su material para hacer un actividad que hacían en el patio de la escuela.

¡Cállate y no seas egoísta, cabeza de lechuga! – le discutió un rubio que aparentaba unos 6 años jugaba con la pelota de su compañero junto con un moreno de sombrero de paja.

¡¿Cómo me llamaste, rubio estupido?! – grito molesta un chiquillo de nombre Zoro haciendo nacer varias venas de disgusto en su pequeña frente al insulto.

¡Lo que has escuchado¡Cabeza de lechuga! – repitió Sanji sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

¡Ahora veras! – empezó Zoro, parándose amenazadoramente hacia su amigo-rival y comenzó a correrlo con furia a lo que solo un moreno estaba a favor de aquel pleito.

¡Vamos chicos¡Jajaja! – una chica peli-naranja se fue junto al moreno y lo golpeo fuertemente, dejándole un enorme chichón que el moreno trato de evadir con su mano en él.- ¡Ahh!!Nami, eso dolió! – respondió en puchero el pequeña Luffy mirando inocentemente a la chiquita parado al lado suyo.

¡Deberías hacerlos parar¡No animarlos! –defendió Nami cruzándose de brazos.

Como siempre tan problemáticos…-se escucho a cierta morocha viendo al dúo de pleito pelear violentamente entre ellos.

¡Chicos¡Por favor no peleen¡Usopp has algo! – ordeno tímidamente Vivi con voz suplicante, a lo que un narigudo negó miedosamente.

¡No-No¡De ninguna manera¡Haber si yo también salgo lastimado! –dijo Usopp, con su típica pose de chico miedoso.

Osh¡de lo que nos sirves! –respondió una molesta Vivi, corriendo hacia los chicos para detenerlos.

Ten cuidado, que no te coma la furia de esos perros rabiosos…-acoto tranquilamente Robin, con un chupetín en la boca junto a Usopp.

Cuando Vivi finalmente pudo llegar un poco más cerca de donde estaban los chicos fue empujada con cierta violencia al suelo por un chico que se había adelantado a ella seguido de otro a su lado.

¡Apártate niña! – le grito al tirarla al suelo haciendo que ella se lastimase fuertemente contra el suelo y comenzara a llorar tristemente.

¡¡Wuaa¡Eso me dolió mucho! –sollozo Vivi, poniéndose dos puños cerrados mirando hacia arriba y limpiándose las lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas. Esto había atraído la atención de cierta pareja que peleaba cerca de ellos.

Un rubio rápidamente agarro al chico que había tirado a Vivi por el cuello de su remera y lo miro fuertemente, luego lo empujo y le grito enojadamente:

¡Ten cuidado¡Ella es mi amiga¡Pidele perdón que la lastimaste! – dijo con su voz infantil, el chico un poco asustado fracciono su cara a una enfadada y le dijo a su otro amigo que lo protegiese haciendo que le golpeara a Sanji casi de la misma forma que éste empujo al chico. Todo dejo furioso a un moreno Luffy cuales amigos miraban preocupados la escena.

¡Ya es suficiente¡Déjalo en paz! – defendió Luffy al ver que otros amigos del chico tirado se reunían para pegarle al caído Sanji. Luffy se enfado hasta tal punto que deicidio empezar un pelito allí si era para proteger a su amigo pero el grito de uno de sus amigos lo dejo helado en donde estaba.

¡Déjamelos a mi, Luffy! – de pronto se dio cuenta que era Zoro quien se había ido para buscar una especie de espada para luchar contra ellos. Luffy asintió al ver al peliverde preparado y con una sonrisa de las suyas dejo mas tranquilos a Nami, Usopp y Robin que ya también parecía que se iban a unir.

¡Sanji-kun! – dijo Vivi muy preocupada al ver que la condición de su amigo empeoraban a los golpes que le daban.

¡Guaaa!! – grito Zoro al lanzarse a ellos y proteger a su amigo con ágiles movimientos de aquella mini-espada de madera que tenia en sus manos y la azotaba contra sus otros compañero levemente pero no con violencia los que quedaron un poco heridos y se fueron corriendo asustados en busca del profesor a su cargo.- Juf, ya estas salvado rubio estupido – contesto Zoro con un tono dejado por la preocupación y gobernado por la seriedad.

Jijiji – sonrió Sanji torpemente ya que le dolía reírse mucho por las patadas que había recibido.- ¡Muchas gracias, cabeza de lechuga! – una vena de disgusto pasó por la frente de Zoro el cual agarro violentamente la camisa del rubio pequeño y comenzó a sacudirla rápidamente haciendo que Sanji se marease a los movimientos bruscos de su agarrada.

¡Sanji-kun¡Zoro-kun¡Deténganse! – trato de parar Vivi, yéndose con ellos, teniendo en fondo la risa de un moreno y los gritos de una peli-naranja regañando a este. También podía oírse los comentarios pacíficos que hacia su compañero pelinegro Robin y los gemidos de miedo que soltaba Usopp cada vez que veía que se golpeaban Sanji y Zoro.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

¡Ya me tienes cansado! – grito Chomei sacando una especie de arma y apuntando hacia Sanji quien detuvo su ataque enseguida y subió sus manos exaltado a la rápida acción de aquel hombre.

¡Oye¡Esto es una pelea limpia, guarda esa cosa! – le defendió Zoro a lo que un Chomei se sonrió malignamente.

¿Quién lo dijo?, puedo matarlo si es que quiero…vamos, ponte al lado de él. Goro, empieza ahora la venganza – el castaño sonrió y preparo su palo con el cual Zoro ya había soltado y éste agarrado.

Malditos cobardes…-susurro un chico con un cigarrillo en la boca mirando con odio a Goro quien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Sin avisar el castaño se lanzo hacia ellos y comenzó a golpearlos fuertemente en la espalda, a lo que ellos trataron de ignorar en vano ya que el dolor era insoportable.

Un gemido de dolor de Sanji hizo que Zoro se enfadase y posara una mano fuerzuda en el palo del chico por lo que se escucho un disparo repentino dando en la mano de Zoro, haciendo que este grite de dolor y apartase la mano enseguida del palo viendo como su herida se abría en unos hilos de sangre.

Mierda, mierda…-dijo susurrando de dolor el chico Zoro, cerrando sus ojos para evitar aunque sea un poco de dolor.

Cabeza de lechuga- Sanji había quedado en shock hacia la parte de protección de su amiga, y se había molestado tanto que no midió que el chico tuviese arma o no. Se había lanzado a él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**.Flash Back.**

Sanji-kun… ¿seguro que no te duele, verdad? – dijo una Vivi tímida de unos 14 años, curándole las heridas que habían sido hechas como tantas peleas que tenían.

Si, descuida Vivi-chan – le aseguro sonriendo de manera dulce, a lo que una peliceleste recibió con un sonrojo.

El silencio se hizo presente, por lo que solamente podía verse la mirada interesada de un rubio en una peliceleste que lo curaba.

Vivi lo miro al envolverse unas vendas en su brazo derecho y al notar que él lo miraba con interés volvió a dar medio vuelta su mirada, evitando a que ella se pudiese poner nerviosa. Se aparto un poco del rubio que ya de por si como estaba la ponía nerviosa: con el dorso descubierto y de ropa solamente tenía el pantalón negro que siempre usaba. Fue a buscar unos cuantos vendajes más y se acerco nuevamente a un Sanji que ahora miraba hacia la ventana que tenia allí instalada.

Que mal que…-suspiro-…sea un mujeriego ¿no? – dijo como si nada mirando a peliceleste que se le había quedado observando levemente.

¿P-Porque? – pregunto confundida una Vivi tímida.

Digo, porque a los mujeriegos siempre les llegan las desgracias por ser así…o eso es lo que me dijo Zoro –le explico riéndose de manera simpática para los oídos de Vivi, a lo que ella sonrió.

Tu no eres un mujeriego…sino saldrías con todas las mujeres a la vez…pero solo les das piropos…ya veras que encuentras una mujer para ti – defendió Vivi al ver la otra cara de su amigo el play boy, quien siempre le andaba piropeando pero ahora estaba serio.

Sanji la miro sorprendido y luego volvió a sonreír, pero esta ves, con una sonrisa tan atrayente para Vivi que esta se sonrojo sin avisarse así misma, y Sanji sonriese mas ampliamente con la cara de perdida total que tenia su amiga al verlo así. Vivi, al darse cuenta, se puso complemente roja diciendo cosas que no se le entendían y haciendo que la risa del rubio saliese sin ningún miedo a los estímulos que hacia su amiga nerviosa.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

"_Vivi"_ –pensó mientras para el rubio todo se volvió lento al correr hacia el que tenia el arma, Chomei.- _"Muchas gracias y…lo siento por todos…"_ –termino cerrando sus ojos levemente y viendo como el arma se activaba tocando, una bala que salio de ésta, una parte de su corazón; haciéndole un gran oyó y dejándolo con un dolor incomparable a cualquier otro, con solo un momento de fuerza que lo uso para pegarle una patada hacia el arma y dirigirle una mirada indirecta hacia Zoro el cual lo aprovecho sin vacilar y se agacho entre medio de los tipos después de que Sanji se desmayase.

Yo tampoco seré el que cumpla las reglas, entonces…-se escucho mientras el peliverde sacaba dos navajas de sus bolsillos y los lanzaba hacia sus costado donde dos hombres cayeron muerto en el suelo después de que aquella navaja les llego al corazón directo.- ¡Sanji! – grito preocupado después reverifica que los tipos había dejado de respirar, y fue en ayuda del rubio. No sabia porque, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Robin y sus palabras sabias.

**.Flash Back.**

Entonces… ¿no harías nada si él muere? Por que si siguen haciendo este tipo de cosas, puede ser que después se vuelvan más graves los conflictos…y hasta te amenacen con un arma.-explico una morocha de ojos celestes sentada en uno de los bancos de la escuela, y al parecer tenía ya sus 16 años.

No, la verdad que no me siento para hacer algo…además Sanji es un idiota, no se que podría hacer si él muriera – contesto fríamente Zoro, viendo que estaban solos en el salón y nadie los espiaba o interrumpía.

Ohh, claro… ¿te crees que haciéndote el fuertecito puedes aguantar el dolor de perder a un amigo¿Y mas si es Sanji?, digo…porque eres con el mejor te llevas.- dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos. Zoro la miro enfadado pero luego suspiro.

Uff, si creo que tienes razón…pero en esas situaciones mi orgullo se destruye…por eso no me puedo permitir preocuparme públicamente por alguien…

¿Públicamente¿Por qué decís eso?- Zoro la miro y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que tenia enfrente el banco de Robin.

Mostrarme débil enfrente de mis contrincantes si es que él llega a morirse en una de las peleas- Robin frunció el seño y rió hacia la afirmación que daba el peliverde, haciendo que éste se sonrojase de vergüenza al ver si había dicho algo tan estupido como para que ella se riese de esa manera-.¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto enfadado pero aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Es que, es que…-dijo entre risas Robin, tratando de controlarse.- todavía te falta sacarse esa parte orgullosa…ósea, madúrala un poco mas¿si?.

¿Por qué? –dijo confundido hacia el rostro de Robin que lo miraba gentilmente sonriente.

Preocuparse por una persona…es normal, no es signo de debilidad ni nada de eso…es una muestra de amor hacia tus otros compañeros, dándoles importancia. Algo que vos siempre se lo das a Sanji cuando pelean como dos niños – explico con voz tranquila y luego extendiendo sus brazos e haciendo un sube y baja de hombros exhausta de estar en esa posición. Zoro volvió a sonrojarse pero esta ves de estar muy apenado por las peleas infantiles que hacia él con Sanji por cualquier idiotez..- ¿Me entiendes, no?

Si…-susurro al levantarse y yendo hacia la puerta del salón, que luego la abrió. Volvió su mirada hacia ella y luego sonrió complacido al tener una amiga como ella.- Gracias Robin – agradeció, saliendo del salón y dejando a una Robin sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo hacia la cara que le había puesto para agradecerle, pero luego sonriendo de manera maternal al ver que él había entendido.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

"_Robin…creo que…todavía no sé contestarte esa pregunta"_ – pensó mientras en son desesperada revisaba si todavía su compañero seguía vivo- _"Verlo así…me pone…muy mal"_ – sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero su rostro enojado y fraccionado fríamente, para no mostrar debilidad.- _"Me es…difícil…no puedo hacerlo.." _– tocando cerca del cuello del rubio y viendo que todavía palpitaba. Zoro se quedo sorprendió esto, ya que pensaba que su compañero había dejado el mundo pero al ver una pizca de esperanza sol una lagrima salio de sus ojos. Y esa era de, felicidad.- _"Pelotudo…me haces preocuparme al pedo"_ –los pensamientos de Zoro hicieron que dos lagrimas mas cayeran de sus ojos, pero no mas ya que tenia la misión de llevarlo a un hospital lo mas rápido que podía. Se levanto, puso al rubio sobre su espalda y empezó a correr fuera del aquel lugar en busca de algún hospital.- _"Aguante, mujeriego. Pronto vas a estar bien" _

* * *

El cielo del atardecer se hacia notar, y tres chicas en el salón de clases no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el bien estar de sus compañeros. 

¿Mh¿Dónde fueron Zoro, Luffy y Sanji? – pregunto Shanks al no verlos en sus asiento después de que había terminado el receso. Una mano levantada de parte de una pelinaranja hizo que los ojos del profesor se posaran en Nami.

Pues, tenían un compromiso muy grande...así que me avisaron que hoy faltaran el resto de la clase – explico normalmente a lo que Vivi y Robin asintieron al ver que Shanks buscaba testigos de el relato que daba Nami.

Robin, por alguna extraña razón, había estado muy alejada en aquellas horas. No sabía porque estaba mirando tanto a la ventana, y se sentía tan insegura. Pero estaba segura de que sus compañeros estarían bien, en especial Zoro.

* * *

**¡Hay!, disculpenme me tarde un siglo -.-U. Espero de que hayan disfrutado su lectura, y bueno...perdon si me tarde mucho. Ojala les haya gustado el cap.**

**Contesto reviews: **

**Lenn: Pues sip...estan casados esos que dices xD. Esto...¿tarde mucho?, jejejeje...xD disculpame u.u es que buenu...ya veras con el tema de estar de vacaciones y no tener ganas de nada xD pero por suerte hacer caps de fic me divierte mucho asi que por ahi tarde mas que antes, pero de seguro que tendras el cap. Y no te preocupes por las ideas, total tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y tengo pensados muchos poryectos escolares, etc...que de seguro te gustara leerlo n-n. Bueno, yo empeze con esto de peleas porque siempre es el tema principal xDosea, de secundaria. Pero despues se ira aflojadno y va a ser mas gracioso y escolar...solo seme paciente, ok?. ¡Muchisimas gracias por dejarme este mensajito!**

**Shikaya¡Oh! ya veo, tons...¡Beunas Aya-chan!. Jajaja aqui tienes el segundo cap...creo que en cuarto tendre mas LuNa, seme paciente...tenia que desarrollar los recuerdos de Zoro y Sanji y entrelazar su amistad y amores (ya viste, nu?) xD y esto...espero que te haya gustado el cap. Disculpame por tardar tanto¡gracias por el mensajito!.**

**Halane¡Hola Halane-chan¿como estas?. Yo espero que bien xD, Jajaja ;.; me salio bien describir una pelea, por mas que no hayas entendido algunas cosas xD jajajaja. Esto ese acercamiento de Zoro y Robin pues lo stoy empezando...¿se noto en esa parte?, si ya se que Robin se sonroja xD pero Zoro tamb, nu?...por mas que sea de verguenza. Bueno, gracias por tus ideas n-n ya reo que las plantee bien y las iré desarrollando mas en la historia, ten mucha calma xD. Disculpa si esperaste mucho, aqui tienes el otro cap!. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**almudena Black: Pero porsupuesto que sigo viva o.O Este...todavia no pense en meter a las chicas, pero igual muchas gracias por la idea ;) la tendre mucho en cuenta. Aqui sigo escribiendo, y ojala que te haya gustado este cap xD. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Y a todos los que no me dejaron les animo a que me dejen, y muchisimas a todas las personas que leen y me dejan algun que otro mensaje n-n...¡eso me da muchos animos para seguir, asi que no podria escribir sin su apoyo! xD ¡muchisimas gracias!.**

**Bueno..si es que tardo no se sorprendan, porque yo soy asi...vaga xD y como la señora inspiracion casi nunca me llega pos...¬¬ trato de seguir esta historia cuando me viene alguna idea y la aporto, luego lo desarrollo y luego cuando viene la señorita inspiracion lo escribo de a poco...ojala les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, please!.**

**¡Nos vemos en el prox cap!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	5. 4ª cap: Luffy se enfada

_**Capitulo4:** "Luffy se enfada. Pedazos de un pasado amistoso"_

Un pequeño aerosol fue activado por la mano de un peliazul con anteojos medialunas, afectando los ojos de su atacante: el cual retrocedió cubriéndose los ojos, y a la debilidad esta, el peliazulado, se aprovecho para proporcionarle varios golpes en el estomago que hicieron que el chico contrincante acabará en el suelo rápidamente.

Luffy escupió un poco de sangre al caer al suelo, era rápido debía decir. Se levanto, sus ojos parecían llenos de furia; toda la que había contenido. Limpio con su mano derecha el pequeño hilo de sangre que caía sobre su labio y sonrió. Esto iba a durar mucho.

* * *

- ¡Maldición¡Malditos, siempre hacen lo mismo!- grito una enfadada Nami al salir de la escuela. Un puño levantando al lado de su cabeza dio cuenta a sus compañeras que deberás estaba enojada-. ¡¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?! 

- Descuida Nami, pronto vendrán…ellos siempre regresan –aseguro Robin, sin quitar sus ojos del libro que leía.

Vivi observo a sus compañeras calladamente. Ella no creía eso, sabia que siempre era verdad pero siempre dudaba.

- ¿Vivi¿No me digas tu también…?-comenzó Robin pero al ver un cambio drástico de animo en la peli-celeste al asentir sonriente, sabia que algo andaba mal.

- ¡No!, no pasa nada, enserio. -. Una no muy convencida Robin arqueo una ceja, pero prefirió no decir nada así que volvió a su lectura silenciosamente.

Nami, sin poder sacar la furia y frustración al no ver a sus compañeros como ellos habían prometido, en ese lugar donde estaban, cruzo sus brazos y decidió quedarse hasta que ellos viniesen.

- No otra ves…-susurro normalmente Robin, viendo de reojo la postura de Nami.

- ¿Nami…no estarás pensando en…?- trato de decir Vivi, pero la interrumpió Nami.

- ¡Si¡Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esos imbeciles vengan! – sentencio molestosamente, mientras una vena de disgusto y furia se formaba en su frente.

Robin y Vivi suspiraron exhaustas a la ves al ver la decisión de la pelinaranja, pero por otro lado, es lo que ellas deseaban que su "líder" dijera.

* * *

- Ahh!! – grito Luffy al recibir otro golpe del chico de anteojos. 

- Jooo... ¿así de fuerte eres?- se adelanto a decir el que lo golpeaba, sonriente por sus acciones recientes.- La verdad que no entiendo como las personas vienen a vengarse por sus estupidos amigos…

- No son….estupidos…-contesto enfadado mientras se levantaba y veía con odio a su contrincante-. ¡Tú no sabes nada! – grito en son enojado.

- Juuu ¿te has enfadado? Es extraño verte así¿lo sabes? – prosiguió su atacante, riendo al patético esfuerzo que hacia Luffy.

- Ellos son…-empezando a recordar los momentos en que habían conocido a todos sus camaradas-…esa la gente que te apoya….es la gente que…te anima cuando estas triste. Es también la gente con la que puedes jugar, reírte y pasar buenos momentos – poniendo sus ojos con más odio-. ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MIS AMIGOS! – grito fuertemente, que hizo que el leve viento que soltó su boca al soltarlo; meneara el cabello azulado del chico de anteojos y, este, cerrase sus ojos hacia esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué será que los proteges así?- escondiendo el aerosol en su bolsillo, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Luffy-. ¿No sabes que ellos pueden traicionarte, cambiarte por otro o simplemente comenzar a despreciarte?

Esas palabras ni bien llegaron a la cabeza de Luffy, recordaron con más detalle como la amistad con sus amigos había surgido.

**. Flash Back.**

Un niño lloraba, sentado cerca de un edificio. Al ser pobre, no tenia donde ir, donde quedarse y disfrutar la vida. Él estaba solo, sin padres, sin nada importante por la que estar feliz.

Sus llantos había comenzando por la reciente violencia de un adulto, que, al pedirle gentilmente que le diese un pedazo de la comida que estaba comiendo, el adulto le había gritado de una forma significativamente amenazante. Le había dicho que empezará a trabajar, o que obligara a sus padres a hacerlo. Pero, él no tenía padres y había intentado eso de trabajar pero le decían que era muy pequeño para hacer algo.

Lloro al no tener la posibilidad de hacer algo, todo su mundo había sido destruido cuando se quedo solo. Sin nadie, sin nada. A merced del frío manto de la ciudad y la soledad.

- ¡Espera, Papá! – escucho a un chico gritar. Levanto su vista de donde había estado mirando y vio a un chico morocho con ojos negros observándolo.- ¡Hola¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto eufórico.

El niño hizo que las lagrimas del otro se calmaran repentinamente. Poso sus manos en su cara y se sacudió frenéticamente el agua que salía de sus ojos.

- Zoro…-susurro un poco quebradizo el chico peliverde sentado en ese lugar.

- Mi nombre es Luffy, mucho gusto Zoro – dijo sonriendo felizmente al encontrar un amigo.- ¿Por qué estas llorando?-. Zoro lo miro un poco vacilante, pero luego se levanto y se preparo de una forma extraña hacia el chico.

- ¡No te importa¡Déjame solo! – le grito de una manera fría. Si iba a ser despreciado por ser débil, no iba a soportarlo.

- Pero…parecías triste¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – continuo Luffy, sin cambiar su cara de confianza.

Zoro se sorprendió, y de estar tenso paso a estar tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- pregunto, viendo la cara sonriente del chico.

- ¡Porque tu eres mi nuevo mejor amigo¡Y no puedo permitir que estés triste! – dijo eufórico, mientras se reía.

El peliverde volvió a vacilar, pero luego miro hacia el frío asfalto en sus pies. Tristemente volvió a recordar su pasado, y que no tenia nadie.

- ¿Mi…mejor amigo…? – susurro con ojos cristalinos-. Pero te iras…y me dejaras solo otra ves… ¡y no quiero eso! – grito, volviendo a esa mirada fría y distante.

Luffy volvió a sonreír, pero esta ves para animar a su compañero.

- Descuida, tú no estarás más solo. Esperame aquí – le dijo, yéndose corriendo y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Y ahí estaba, como todos los demás. Se iban, lo dejaban solo. Maldijo internamente al confiarse de aquel chico. Volvió a sentarse frustrado sobre el asfalto y a apoyarse contra la pared del edificio abandonado. Se abrazo a sus piernas, y puso pecho frío a todo el sufrimiento que pasaba, y que seguiría pasando.

- Luffy¡eh Luffy espera! – dijo una hombre pelirrojo, y de ojos negros al ver que su "hijo" tiraba de la manga de su camisa sin parar.

- ¡Ven, papá¡Eh encontrado a un hermanito¡Ven, ven¡Haber si lo puedes adoptar también! – le contesto felizmente, pero la cara del receptor no se vio muy feliz al escuchar "adoptar" en el vocabulario de su hijo.

Pronto estuvieron donde estaba el chico. Luffy volvió a acercarse a Zoro y luego miro al pelirrojo de nombre Shanks, sonriente. Este, se rasco la cabeza confundido, pero al entender la mirada del moreno, negó rápidamente con la cabeza; encargarse de un niño mas era muy trabajoso. ¿Y si este chico estaba con sus padres y se lo llevaba?, seria un secuestrado sin intención.

- Él esta solo, padre. No tiene a nadie con quien estar. – explico Luffy. Zoro levanto su cabeza y observo al moreno, pero seguidamente a Shanks-. Por favor…-suplico Luffy, con cara triste.

Shanks se sorprendió a la cara de su hijo. Claro, ya sabía de donde le sonaba. Fue cuando lo había adoptado, en aquel orfanato. Pero cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, esa cara triste cambio a una muy feliz. Apretó sus puños, un poco culpable de aquella cara y se acerco al dúo de chicos.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo? – pregunto amablemente al peliverde, dejándolo atónito a la noticia.

Zoro tardo en contestar. No sabia si confiar en ellos, porque ya varias veces había sido engañado, maltratado, etc. No quería volver a sufrir de esa manera, lo aborrecía.

- Tranquilo amigo, él es mi papá no hará nada. Ven con nosotros ¡¿si?! – pregunto emocionado Luffy mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Zoro.

Los ojos negros del empobrecido chico parecieron tomar más confianza. Y por primera vez, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; no sabiendo porque el inicio de ella pero era algo en Luffy que lo había hecho hacer eso.

Asintió y miro a Shanks, quien le sonreía alegremente. Y no pudo evitar unas lagrimas caerse a la amabilidad de ellos, que nunca había sentido algo así con otras personas. Ese sentimiento nuevo fue el que lo hizo llorar. Finalmente había comprendido lo que eran las personas "buenas de corazón".

**.Fin del Flash Back. **

* * *

La luna iluminaba el andar de cierto dúo de chicos. Uno llevando al otro. 

Habían salido de aquel lugar, derrotando a los malos y por consiguiente también un poco hechos añicos ellos; en especial un rubio que era llevado por el chico peliverde.

Pero, en su larga caminata, no habían encontrado ningún hospital por lo que, el que seguía conciente, decidió ir al colegio. Conociendo a sus amigas de seguro seguirían allí, esperándolos. Por lo que tomo la decisión de acudir a ellas para que los llevaran a un hospital.

- Aguanta…Sanji…-susurro, en un gruñido, Zoro.

* * *

- No, lo que estas diciendo es una pura mentira. ¡Eso importa una mierda¡Porque mientras exista confianza y amistad, lo otro NO VA A APARECER! – grito al final, tronándose los dedos.- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES TODO LO QUE PASARON MIS AMIGOS, Y AUN ASI SIGUEN SIENDO MIS AMIGOS!- explicito corriendo hacia su adversario-. ¡Ellos nunca me han traicionado, y no creo que lo hagan! – un puño se adelanto al peliazulado, impactándole fuertemente en la quijada y por seguido a que éste se impulsara fuertemente hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una superficie peluda. 

- Eso que dices es solo un sueño…-se escucho susurrar a una voz grave. Luffy miro hacia donde estaba el peliazulado inconsciente, no parecía ser él.- Tu dices…eso, porque eres normal…nadie te odia o te uso. Pero… ¿sabes lo terrible que es…?-. Una figura enorme salio del oscuro rincón donde estaba.

La misma parecía un hombre, pero estaba recorrido por un extraño pelaje de reno. Tenia un gorro rojo sobre su cabeza, y unos cuernos le salían debajo de él. Definitivamente no era normal.

Los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron, y, señalando acusadoramente con el dedo al ser, grito:

- ¡WUOOO¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! – su emoción había confundido al reno.

- ¡CALLATE! – le dijo molestosamente, sus ojos parecían fríos…distantes, desconfiados. Como cierto rubio que empezó a recordar.

**.Flash Back. **

El comienzo del primer año en la primaria, había comenzado. Shanks se encontraba fuera de la institución donde sus hijos irían, porque se habían cambiado de la anterior. Zoro y Luffy, o por lo menos el segundo, parecía muy emocionado por entrar y divertirse.

Ni bien abrieron las puertas de la institución, Shanks mando a sus hijos adentro. Zoro, al no querer entrar, fue llevado por Luffy.

Y así fue pasando su día. El moreno había hecho unos cuantos amigos, incluido a al profesor, y se había divertido bastante aparte de aprender mucho. Zoro, por su parte, solo se limitaba a estar alejado; jugando, en los recreos, con alguno que otro que encontraba, puesto que todavía desconfiaba un poco de los adultos que le mandaban y trataba de no entablar mucha amistad con ellos.

La tarde parecía estar tranquila. Y en toda esta solo un chico no jugaba, no se divertía, no hablaba. Éste chico se llamaba Sanji, y en toda aquella tarde solo había estado en un rincón; abrazado a sus piernas, incluso adentro de la clase, con aquella mirada distante y fría. Parecía ser timidez, pero también otra cosa. Luffy notó la soledad del chico, pero no se había acercado por los rumores de sus compañeros; que decían que era violento y mal compañero con todos.

- Si, si. Supe que sus padres se pelean todo el tiempo, y que le pegan o algo así. Por eso es así…pero también oí que…-y una historia, inventada por supuesto, salía de los labios de un compañero recién hecho por Luffy: Usopp.

Por lo que, decidido a no hacerle caso a las historias de sus compañeros, se dispuso a ir donde estaba el rubio.

Llegado allí, se arrodillo frente al chico. Sanji lo miro con aquellos ojos serios, tímidos y fríos. La desconfianza había gobernado en el silencio que él daba.

- ¿Vienes a molestarme como todos los demás…? – susurro desconfiadamente, Sanji. Los parpados de Luffy se abrieron y se cerraron rápidamente hacia la pregunta del rubio.

- ¿Ara¿Y porque haría eso, yo? – dijo señalándose con un dedo, confundido.

- Todos lo hacen…no creo que tu no lo hagas…-contesto con el mismo tono de voz su acompañante. Luffy rió levemente.

- ¡Para nada¡¿Por qué tendría que molestarte si eres mi amigo?!-. Los ojos del chico allí sentado se entrecerraron en más desconfianza aun.

- Mentira…tú solo quieres molestarme…estas mintiendo…Nadie es mi amigo, todos me odian…-. Luffy soltó con aire molesto un suspiro.

- ¡¿Pero que dices¡¿Alguien te hizo algo aquí?! – pregunto con tono medio enfadado.

- En la otra escuela…me molestaban mucho…-soltó con un tono medio quebradizo-. Decían que era un estupido por juntarme más con las chicas que con ellos…y me golpeaban. Por eso…-. El rostro de Sanji se oculto entre sus rodillas, y siguió con su relato-…por eso…si es que intentas pegarme; ahora por estar solo sin nadie, -. Levanto su cabeza y se levanto con los puños al altura de su cabeza- ¡te golpearé yo también!

Luffy no entendía mucho lo que el rubio contaba, pero sabia que si él estaba solo era por esa desconfianza que le había tomado. Sonrió y se rió levemente, esto tomo por desconcertante a Sanji.

- ¡¿Qué te causa risa¡¿Te parece divertido esto?!-. Las miradas de los otros chicos comenzaban a posarse en ellos, y de las chicas también.

- No, no. Perdona, perdona – se disculpo Luffy, recogiendo las lagrimas de alegría que había soltado con su dedo índice. Miro con una sonrisa ampliada hacia Sanji-. Me pareció gracioso esa pose que hiciste recién.

Sanji se sorprendió. Otro chico mas que se reía de él, más bien estaba decepcionado por eso. Volvió a sentarse y abrazo sus piernas fuertemente.

- Déjame solo…-susurro tristemente. Luffy, al saber que había metido la pata; sacudió sus brazos rápidamente en señal de perdón.

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón¡Pero es que me pareció gracioso!- la sonrisa de Luffy volvió a aparecer-. ¡Me encantaría ser tu amigo, entonces¡Esos tarados no saben que cualquiera puede ser amigo; sea chica o chico! – dijo enérgicamente, Zoro lo miro levemente y luego sonrió hacia la invitación de su amigo; comenzó a acercarse al dúo.

- Oye, rubiecito – llamo el peliverde, Luffy lo miro confundido pero se callo para ver lo que haría su hermano mayor, como ahora le decía.

Sanji, al escuchar esa voz, subió su cabeza nuevamente; encontrándose con un cierto par de ojos negros viéndolo directamente.

- ¿Seguirás en terco o vendrás a jugar con nosotros? – el peliverde cruzo sus brazos.- Esos idiotas que llamabas amigos solo te usaba, si. ¿Pero acaso te defendiste o algo? Me parece que si sigues así es porque eres muy débil para asumir que eres un chico y tienes que defenderte tu solo ¿no crees?- trago un poco de saliva, Sanji pensaba cada palabra que soltaba aquel chico- ¿No te puedes dar cuenta de quien puede o no ser tu amigo cuando ya te habla o te trata¿Luffy parece de esos idiotas?

La pregunta que dejo en el aire Zoro, hizo que Sanji mirase al moreno que sonreía divertido a la situación. Un poco de indecisión pasó por su corazón, pero luego volvió a razonar lo que había hecho Luffy.

- Él se río de mí.

- ¡Pero es que no fue mi intención! – se defendió Luffy.

- Vah, déjalo Luffy…es un idiota…-aquellas palabras que soltó Zoro hicieron que una vena de disgusto se dibujara en la cabeza del rubio, y se levantase para defenderse.

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!-. Zoro volvió a verlo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro.

- Que eres un idiota…. –repitió sin ningún miedo. Las manos de Sanji se amarraron al cuello de la ropa de Zoro-. ¿Hum...¿Vas a pegarme¿Serás como tus "amigos" lo eran contigo? – pregunto mirando penetrantemente a los ojos de Sanji.

Las manos de Sanji soltaron lentamente el cuello de Zoro. Tranquilizándose un poco, se puso nuevamente en su posición inicial. Luffy miro confundido la actitud del rubio, y luego miro a Zoro que lo observaba un poco reprochante.

- Déjalo Luffy, vámonos a jugar…-la mano del peliverde poso la muñeca del moreno, pero este la rechazo levemente. Volvió con el rubio.

- Vamos Sanji, juega con nosotros – le volvió a ofrecer calidamente.

El aludido volvió a mirarle de reojo al moreno, completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Pero es que…no me odias por lo que…?-. La risa de Luffy, hizo callarle.

- ¡No, no¡Ya te dije que tú eres un amigo¡No puedo odiarte! Además, tampoco quiero hacer eso - dijo alegremente.

Los ojos de Sanji se cristalizaron levemente, pero trato de evitar su llanto mirando para otro lado.

- Neh, Neeeh… ¿quieres¡Vamos a divertirnos! – insistió el moreno, tirando de la manga del uniforme al rubio. Zoro miraba atento a lo que podía hacer el mismo.

Y dejándose llevar, Sanji creía que ellos no eran tan malos, es mas, surgió esa emoción que tenia al conocer nuevos amigos. Tímidamente se acerco a Zoro y lo miro con cara seria.

- ¿Vas a jugar, después de todo? – pregunto un Zoro cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Tenes algún problema? –devolvió, sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos un poco avergonzados pero fuertes.

Zoro sonrió levemente y luego le golpeo en la cabeza a Sanji.

- ¡Que rubio estupido eres!-. Una vena de disgusto rozo la frente del chico insultado.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de lechuga?! – se defendió Sanji.

- ¡¿Qué¡Vuelve a decir eso, rubio imbecil, estupido!- acoto Zoro, poniéndose a la misma altura que Sanji y gruñendo furioso.

Toda esta escena fue observaba por Luffy, quien no paraba de reírse; feliz de hacer un amigo, y que ya se llevará bien con Zoro.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

Luffy se había quedado sorprendido a ese recuerdo. Ese hombre-reno, esa mirada, todo parecía igual que el rubio. No sabia porque, pero sentía que él fue maltratado igual que Sanji.

- Es que acaso a vos… ¿Qué te hicieron? – pregunto un preocupado Luffy, tranquilizándose medianamente al reconocer una señal de sufrimiento familiar en el reno.

El hombre-reno miro a los ojos de Luffy¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que a él le hubiese llegado a pasar? Algo en él le decía que no era malo contárselo, pero tenia que obedecer las ordenes de los, ahora, inconscientes jefes que tenia, sino recibiría su castigo.

* * *

- ¡Zoro, Sanji! – grito una voz femenina, de cierta pelinaranja al ver dos cuerpos moverse débilmente hacia ellas. 

Vivi y Robin se miraron y luego vieron hacia el frente, ellos habían regresado.

- ¡Sanji-kun¡Zoro-kun! – grito Vivi, siguiendo a Nami que iba a por ellos. Robin la siguió, pero tranquilamente.

Sanji escupió sangre y abrió sus ojos levemente. Vivi y Nami lo miraban preocupado, es lo hacia feliz pero no tenia fuerzas para andar piropeando a sus hermosas compañeras.

- Chicas…-se limito a susurrar, y luego vio que estaba sostenido por Zoro-. ¿Qué…que haces, cabeza de lechuga?

- Necesito un hospital, chicas – informo Zoro, ya exhausto del camino que había recorrido, no escuchando al rubio; ya que el tono de voz del mismo era casi inaudible.

- ¡Si¡Enseguida! – dijo Nami, sacando su teléfono celular y llamando a una ambulancia.

Vivi se había quedado viendo a Sanji de reojo. Se sintió triste al verlo así, y mas preocupada aun. Su pecho, su cara, todo estaba recorrido en sangre. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al miedo de que pudiese morir, pero una mano en su hombro de parte de Robin, hizo olvidarse de un poco de eso y mirarla.

- Todo estará bien… ¿no, chico de la esgrima? – dijo la pelinegro, mirando de reojo a Zoro. Este se quedo viéndola por un rato, luego miro a Sanji, y después asintió lentamente. No creía que él pudiese sobrevivir a esto, pro no quería hacer preocupar a sus amigas por algo que el creía.

* * *

**Etto...no sei si esta bien, si me olvide de algo...no se xD pero yo creo que esta bien (que indecisa, no?) jaja a mi me gusto hacer este cap por los recuerdos...y bueno, ya se encontraron con Chopper jejeje. Y etto...pues nada, si me tardo en actualizar es porque me voy a tomar un descanso xD (me voy de vacaciones, por si no lo dije). Y bueno...trataré de continuar mis historia haya donde me vaya ;.;...pero no prometo nada, jeje. **

**Esperando a que les haya gustado, contesto los reviews:**

**Halane: ¡Konichiwa, Halane-chan! Si, tenes razon en Zoro con el acento argentino...se lo voy a cambiar, pero a Sanji le queda, viste? jeje. Si, pero Zoro y Sanji tienen su manera de ser amigo jejeje...pensé que seria bueno ponerlos de esa relacion, aunque ahora veo que Zoro se lleva mas con Luffy (me estoy comenzando a ver otra es One Piece xD desde donde deje). Ta bien, las amistades que me decis esta bien...trataré de desarrollarlas mejor, porque quedan muy bien ;). Etto...aqui tienes el cap 4 (supuesto) espero que lo disfrutes, y ya nos veremos!. ¡Sayou y gracias por el review!.**

**Lenn: ¡Hola! Y pues...lo sigo, lo sigo jeje. Ette...espero que tus preguntas se haya respondido en el cap, hasta pronto!. y Muchisimas gracias por el review!.**

**Erick Zunecky: Hola y Bienvenido entonces. Bueno, mientras me dejes reviews no te voy a matar ò.ó xD jajaj es broma. Y etto...pues, aqui tienes el cap 4 que tanto esperabas. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**tercy: Hola y Bienvenida/o :D. Que suerte que te ha gustado la historia, aqui tienes la continuacion. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Ruby: ¡Hola y Bienvenido/a! Ya lo continue, gracias por el review!**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan review. **

**Y etto...para los que no me dejan, porfas haganlo...asi yo puedo saber si les gusta o no como se va desarrollando la historia...y asi poder modificar o mejorar lo que me piden. Tambien seria bienvenido un buen review para inspirarme jaja. Pues nada, solo les agradesco a la gente que me deja review y la que no, que porfavor le digo que ponga xD jeje, gracias por leerme.**

**Ya nos veremos en otro cap.**

**¡Sayou minna!**

**Amaya Erizawa.  
**


End file.
